


冬日、温泉和你

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Aizen Sousuke, M/M, Top Hirako Shinji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Summary: 前言：1.本文是献给兔子太太的配文，万分感谢兔子太太的粮（爆哭）原图戳我。2.平蓝向，1v1，周目轮回设定（一周目尸魂界被友哈毁灭的if），是N周目下的帅平，另外由于世界线变动，因此存在副队蓝，雏森三席或许多本不该在同一时间出场的人同时出场。3.纯甜饼，没有剧情没有逻辑，感情线是硬伤。4.极其微弱的浦蓝、京蓝暗示。
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	冬日、温泉和你

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：  
> 1.本文是献给兔子太太的配文，万分感谢兔子太太的粮（爆哭）原图戳我。  
> 2.平蓝向，1v1，周目轮回设定（一周目尸魂界被友哈毁灭的if），是N周目下的帅平，另外由于世界线变动，因此存在副队蓝，雏森三席或许多本不该在同一时间出场的人同时出场。  
> 3.纯甜饼，没有剧情没有逻辑，感情线是硬伤。  
> 4.极其微弱的浦蓝、京蓝暗示。

洁白的雪花轻轻落下，借着偶尔袭来的微风，在空中打着旋的起舞，将整个静灵庭都蒙上了一层纯粹的质感。  
尸魂界的冬天来了。  
“队长，您不进去吗？”蓝染从另一侧的换衣间中夺门而出。  
“……”看着突然出现在自己面前的副队，平子愣了一下，随即飞速的扯了条浴巾围在自己身上。  
“别随随便便就从里面出来啊惣右介！”  
他知道他的副队做事向来麻利，但就连这种事都能毫无芥蒂……  
该说不愧是成功骗过护庭十三队的人吗，平子表情纠结的揉了揉头发，漂亮的金色像流沙一样穿过他指尖的缝隙，在灯光的照射下闪闪发光。  
“非常抱歉，虽然队长说过‘没有您的命令不能出来’，但是我已经在里面等了十五分钟了……”蓝染温和的解释着，他将自己的感情掩饰的非常好，如果不是有着上几个轮回的记忆，平子认为自己极有可能会忽略掉对方面具下透露出来的那份无奈。  
“……为什么你对这种事情会接受的这么良好啊。”在上下打量了一下蓝染后，平子有些不自在的别过头去。  
今天是休息日的第一天，也不知道是谁先起的头，总之昨天他刚回到宿舍，就被告知要带着副队一起去参加温泉合宿，推都推不掉。  
“能在这种季节与其他队的队长、副队长增进感情，不是一件很好的事吗？”蓝染面带微笑的回答到。  
“……你跟他们有什么感情好增进的。”平子自言自语了两句，他向来不是很喜欢对方这种说辞，这总让他有种要被其他队挖墙脚了的感觉。  
尽管他深知蓝染不会选择除了自己以外的任何一名队长，但一码归一码。  
“队长不愿意做的事，那就只好由我来做了。”  
好极了，一语双关，暗示他应该自己处理公文。  
“惣右介你给我听好了。”平子瞥了一眼身边这个一直有意压着步伐不肯超过自己却又不会让距离拉的太大的人，停下脚步，罕见的用一副队长口吻说到。  
“护庭十三队向来不是以‘愿不愿意’作为行动准则，而是‘应不应该’。”  
很正经。  
“明白了吗？”  
除了两个当事人现在都是裸着上半身的状态外，这完全就是一场严肃的上下级谈话。  
“明白了。”蓝染乖巧的点了点头，帮自家队长拉开了障子。  
一瞬间，温暖潮湿的气息扑面而来。  
“明白了就好，下星期的公文依旧由你负责。”平子一边毫无羞愧的说着，一边跨步走进温泉里。  
不像现世有着各类取暖设施，尸魂界的冬天可谓相当难熬，大部分队员都是靠着一身灵压才得以苟活下来，像火炉或者温泉这种奢侈的东西，一般都只有四席以上才有资格享用。  
当然六番队除外，他们队人均小康。  
“队长您也稍微对队内职务上点心吧……”入水声与男人性感的回答一并落入自己的身边，一种异样的满足感从平子的灵魂深处涌了上来。  
“谁说我不上心，我可上心了。”  
你看我有把重要的文件交给过你吗？某人将自己完全侵入水中，像一只长毛猫一样，舒适的伸了个懒腰。  
他们进来的有些晚，大部分熟人都已经出浴了，温泉中只剩下几个新上任的席官，都是些泛泛之辈，平子对他们的印象并不深。  
不过这样也好，省的惣右介被人‘看光’。  
每每想到这点，平子都想给亲自给夜一送份大礼——她是怎么如此精准的卡在这个时间点给浦原分配了暗杀任务的呢。  
“是呢，队长对每一位队员都尽心尽力。”带着些朦胧意味的话语从耳边传来，平子知道这不是错觉。  
除了对我，金发男人在心里默默的替对方补全了这句话。  
他完全知道蓝染在想什么，并且也不是没考虑过就这么直接告诉那人自己的心意，然后去他【醠】妈【醠】的尸魂界，虚圈、现世哪里都好，反正也就只剩这么几年活头，不如痛痛快快的和自己喜欢的人过上几天好日子。  
可他最后都选择了沉默，就像他说的，护庭十三队向来没有‘愿不愿意’，只有‘应不应该’。  
而他，将永远都是'那里'的一员。  
不知是不是感受到了什么，在说完这句话后，蓝染就没再与自己交谈。他们仿佛是生活在不同世界的人，就算身处同一个地方，却也还是无法互相了解。  
平子抬头看了看天，下过雪的夜空灰蒙蒙的，像是要压下来一样。  
“嗯，不错，真不错，副队长对队长有这么高的评价真是难得啊。”一道略带慵懒感的声音打破了两人之间的僵局。  
“京乐队长？”蓝染惊讶的眨眨眼睛，似乎没料到对方能来主动搭话。  
“惣右介。”京乐礼貌的点了点头。  
“喂，惣右介，别擅自插入队长之间的谈话。”平子一边教训着自己的副官，一边从温泉中起身走到蓝染身边，在超出对方一个肩头的位置停了下来。  
“哈哈哈，没关系没关系，是我先开头的。”京乐无所谓的摆摆手，目光在眼前这两人之间转了一圈，最终回归到平子身上。  
“其实我也很惊讶，我还以为小年轻已经都出去了。”  
“哪的话，京乐队长你也没有很老。”平子收起那副顽劣的性子，认真的回答到。  
“惣右介你先出去吧，京乐队长和我有事要谈。”  
白色的雾气蒸蒸而上，将三人之间蒙上了一层薄薄的雾纱。  
“我知道了，那我在宿舍等您。”蓝染顺从的说着，转身走出了温泉，白色的浴巾松松垮垮的围在腰间，稍一阵风就能吹跑的样子。  
这家伙是真的以为都是男人所以就无所谓了？看着对方那道若隐若现的股【醠】沟，平子感到一阵头疼。  
他觉得他有必要给自己的副队讲一讲人类社会的复杂性。  
某些意义上的那种。  
“蓝染副队长真是温柔啊。”京乐笑咪咪的说着，十分自然的把手搭在周围的岩石上。  
“平子队长你知道吗？每次被莉莎从床上拽起来的时候，我都会想，如果我也有一个像你这样的副队就好了。”  
枫叶从枝杈上缓缓飘了下来，那是这颗树上最后的一片。  
“京乐队长找我有什么事？”在沉默了一阵后，平子再度挑起话题，罕见的没有顺着对方的话往下说。  
“啊……”京乐抹了把脸，看上去有些不好意思。“刚才确实有点问题，不过现在已经得到答案了。”  
“这样啊。”听到对方这么说，平子终于恢复了往日的脾性，他将自己的头发从水面上捞起来，随意拧了拧后就迈出了温泉。  
“那真是太好了。”  
“平子队长不再多泡一会了吗？这可是很难得的。”京乐在说这话的时候没有回头。  
“不，泡一会就够了。”平子从柜子里翻出一套新的死霸装穿在身上，在看到队长羽织的时候稍微犹豫了一下，但最终还是披上了。  
那个人应该是察觉了吧，平子漫步在长廊上，思索着下一步该如何进行。  
自从他获得了那些关于未来的记忆后，他就知道自己的变化迟早要被人看出来，尤其是京乐春水这个连镜花水月都没法完全影响的男人，与其说是被察觉，到不如说他从一开始就没觉得自己能瞒住对方。  
只不过道理是道理，能不能接受这么轻易的就‘败下阵来’就是另一回事了。  
“稍微有点不甘心啊……”平子停靠在走廊的柱子上，一边看着外面的飞雪，一边自言自语到。  
其实雪一直没停吧。  
毫不掩饰的灵压混杂着些许杀意从背后袭来，平子不用回头就知道是谁，他对这种感觉实在是太熟悉了。  
“唰！”一把剪刀冲着平子的头部直直的扎了过去。  
“这可不行啊惣右介。”某位队长侧歪了一下，轻巧的躲过来自身后的'攻击'。  
“怎么可以对自己的队长挥刀相向。”说完，平子迅速转身，一把擒住自家副队握着剪刀的手腕，将对方拉向自己。  
“平子队长多虑了，这只是玩笑而已。”蓝染面带微笑的说着，然而手上的动作却并没有停下。  
几簇金发滑落在地。  
“什么玩笑？说来听听。”也许是与那晚有着同样月色的原因，平子忽然之间玩心大起。  
毕竟都这样了，如果不做点什么的话，那就太对不起自己了。  
“刚才我和阿散井第三席，雏森第三席，吉良副队长等人玩牌的时候输了一局，这是惩罚游戏，我需要在队长清醒的时候剪掉您的头发。”  
蓝染的语气依旧是那么的温和，仿佛高山流水，又宛如冬日炎阳。  
“原来是输掉游戏了啊。”平子伸手，缓缓的拉开对方系在死霸装上的腰带，果然，刚从温泉中出来的人基本都不会穿内衬。  
“那确实是需要好好惩罚一下。”看着面前的人因一瞬间的错愕而微微睁大的眼睛，平子觉得有什么东西开始在心底蠢蠢欲动起来。  
“队长这么做是要惩罚我什么呢？”那一抹惊讶转瞬即逝，蓝染很快就恢复了他那副游刃有余的模样，除了鬓角处的一滴汗外，没有任何东西可以证明刚才那幕是真实发生过的。  
“用你自己的身体体会吧。”  
不过没关系，平子在心里默默的想着。  
“别担心惣右介。”金发男人将手抚上对方的胸膛，在感受到指尖传来的体温后，不由自主的勾起一抹笑意。  
“你会很喜欢这惩罚的。”  
他有一晚上时间来让蓝染再次露出刚才的表情。  
——————————end——————————


End file.
